


The Harbormaster's Office

by Kayani_Iriel



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe, fairshawlidays, kissing under the mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayani_Iriel/pseuds/Kayani_Iriel
Summary: Harbormaster Cyrus needs Mathias Shaw in his office. The sooner, the better. It seems to involve Fairwind. Again.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	The Harbormaster's Office

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BoilingHeart's Fairshawliday's Week! Prompt - Mistletoe
> 
> Yeah, yeah, I'm way behind.

In his cramped office on the Wind’s Redemption, Mathias Shaw processed the twelfth report of the day. Or was it the thirteenth? He couldn’t remember, all he knew was the handling of reports and assorted paperwork since he’d sat down that morning. He was out of coffee and his ass was going to be permanently flat if he didn’t stand and move around. Time for a refill of coffee from the galley and a walk about the deck.

It was only late afternoon, but already the sky was dark, the Northern Lights barely visible. He sipped the rapidly cooling sludge that passed for Seventh Legion coffee, and stared off into the harbor, not really focusing on anything. His first winter in Boralus, and Light be damned, he could have happily put the task on Renzik if King Anduin Wrynn had let him. He was getting too old to spend winters on a ship where the harbor froze over.

Commander Halford Wyrmbane came up behind him, the clanking of his plate armor giving him away. “Mathias?”

“Yes?”

“Cyrus needs to see you in his office. Something to do with Fairwind.”

Captain Flynn Fairwind. It never failed that if there was a problem, the charming Kul Tiran would be part of it. Ever since the Zandalari Treasury heist, Mathias had been aware of how charismatic and quick-witted the big man could be. And how much trouble.

He sighed, then took a long drink of coffee. “Any idea what he’s done this time?”

“No a one. I got a note and Cyrus needs you soon, if you please.” The older man shook his head. “I never understand Kul Tirans. Half the time it’s no rush, half the time they want it done yesterday.”

He stared into his cup, thinking. The sooner he went, the sooner he’d be able to get back to his paperwork. But the sooner he went, the sooner he’d face Fairwind, and that meant it likely the handsome man would end up following him back to the Redemption like a lost puppy, and then he’d never get any work done.

“I can go for you, if you’d like,” Wyrmbane offered, correctly interpreting his thoughts. “Cyrus won’t be pleased, but he’ll talk to me.”

“No, no. I’ll go. I suspect my day will be shot once I head in there. Captain Fairwind has a way of derailing a day’s work,” he said, giving the paladin a look.

“Day’s almost over. No one will blame you for cutting out early. Just don’t garrote the man. We don’t have anyone else to run azerite for us, and having to hire someone would delay supplies.”

Mathias snorted out a laugh. “I won’t, unless I’m ordered to. I don’t kill for fun.” He turned and went below decks to return the half-drunk mug of coffee to the galley before taking the short walk to the harbormaster’s office. He told himself it wasn’t a delaying tactic, and for a moment, he almost believed it.

Fairwind walked into the office maybe twenty steps ahead of him, seemingly oblivious to his presence. How the questionably legitimate captain of the _Middenwake_ could be so unaware of everyone around him was beyond Mathias. Even as he moved, he was aware of two champions making small talk next to the Seventh Legion Quartermaster, two cats chasing a wharf rat, and one drunk asleep by the sea wall, and those were only the beings in his immediate vicinity.

He quickly climbed up the steps into Cyrus’s office, and stepped inside. He noticed Fairwind first, throwing darts at a large map of Kul Tiras on one wall. The second thing he noticed was no harbormaster.

“Where’s Cyrus?” Mathias asked, wincing as a dart went wide, sticking into the paneling.

“Dunno. Said to meet him here though,” Fairwind said, tossing another dart.

“I don’t think he’ll appreciate you turning his map into a dartboard.”

The big man turned towards him, flashing a grin. “Think he’ll notice? No one uses this thing. I mean, plenty of your heroes and champions did, when you lot first arrived here, but no one new’s been through in months. And those of us that are in here all the time know what Kul Tiras looks like.”

“Will you hold off on your impromptu game long enough to let me cross?”

Fairwind stopped, making a sweeping gesture. Mathias crossed in front of him, keeping an eye on the dart in the other man’s hand. He stepped beside the fireplace, to the small door marked ‘Private” and knocked. Cyrus almost never used the office, but perhaps he was waiting to catch the sailor mid-throw.

No answer.

He knocked again, louder. Still, nothing.

“I’d heard he had an appointment with the Lord Admiral this afternoon,” Fairwind said, pulling the darts out of the map, and the wall. He turned to Mathias and flashed another grin. “I just remembered. He won’t be back until late.”

Mathias bit back a growl, and instead, faced the taller man’s smile with a frown of his own. “Then why would I be called to his office for an important meeting as soon as possible? What sense does that make, if Cyrus is gone?”

Fairwind’s grin turned a blittle sheepish. “I might have, uh, had something to do with that.”

“You? Why? You know where I’m working, next time come on board ship.”

That earned him a shake of the head. The big man moved closer. “No, wouldn’t work, not for my plans.”

“Your plans? I don’t know what you planned, Fairwind, but I have work to do. Important work you took me away from.” Mathias went to move past him, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Shaw, please, I just need a moment.” He gazed up into sea-blue eyes that were suddenly serious. The world narrowed to that handsome face, and he had a split-second of realization of what was to come before it happened.

Flynn’s lips were warm and soft on his, the kiss hesitant and light. Even with the flash of warning, it took Mathias almost too long to return it, to reach up and place a hand on the front of that rugged greatcoat and tug the tall Kul Tiran closer. A hand gripped his bicep, strong and reassuring, and then Flynn’s tongue was seeking entrance to his mouth, teasing a groan out of him.

When they finally broke apart, he was breathing hard and Flynn was wide-eyed, but grinning. “What was that for, Fairwind?” he asked, trying to get himself under control. “Do you have any idea how inappropriate that is? We’re in your employer’s office. You’re under contract to the Alliance. We work together!”

“Oh, relax Mathias,” Flynn said, still with a smile. “You’ve never been kissed under the mistletoe?”

“What?” He sputtered.

The big man pointed up. He peered up, spying a sprig of the plant, complete with tiny white berries, hanging above them.

He stared back at Flynn. “Was this your plan?”

That earned him a shrug, a bit of a blush. “Perhaps. Not much of a plan, but it worked in the end. It got you here, and I got my kiss, didn’t I?”

He studied the sea-blue eyes, framed by dark auburn lashes, the pink tint of the taller man’s cheeks, and the red lips, slightly swollen from their kiss. “Why me?”

“Why not you? You’re smart, capable, sarcastic, and handsome. You don’t treat me like an idiot all the time. I admit, Mathias, I fancy you, and figured this was my chance to make it known.” Flynn shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal, but the older man didn’t miss the guarded expression.

“So you thought rather than say something, you thought to trick me, and see what happened?”

Flynn scuffed a boot and looked down. “I did say it wasn’t a very good plan.”

Mathias put a hand under his chin, tipping it up. He leaned in, brushing a feather-light kiss against the other man’s lips. “I’d say it was an excellent plan.”


End file.
